Winterfox, Pre-Outing
Note to those who have come here from the Daily Dot or any other non-meme source: This page was initially created and has been maintained as an internal reference for those on FFA, which has been discussing Winterfox’s online behavior since meme's founding in 2010. The same is true for the other pages in the “Winterfox” category. : “I believe that we of all colors, nationalities, and creeds can come together to hold hands and agree that winterfox is an asshole.” : - “Kumbaya, my friend. Kumbaya.” : — nonnies discussing Winterfox as 50books_POC began to tear itself apart in response to her trolling : “And there was a great sigh of relief, as if a vast, pent-up shit in the asshole of the universe had been suddenly released.” : — nonny, on the deletion of Winterfox’s LJ Winterfox, a/k/a the science fiction writer Benjanun Sriduangkaew, is a prolific wanker, harasser, and stalker who has gone by a variety of pseudonyms on a number of different websites. She is best known by her LJ handle “Winterfox” on FFA because most nonnies who had encountered her, especially early on in meme’s history, knew her by that handle. Her shtik has long been to vocally hate most popular books (and games, smartphones, etc.) and to put down — often with over-the-top threats of violence — the intellect and taste of anyone who dares admit to liking things she sneers at. This history of aggressive and vitriolic posting on a variety of writing, gaming, and other fannish forums dates back to at least the early 2000s. Initially, her favorite activity was vicious mockery of fanfic and pro sf/f fic she deemed poorly written. However, after Racefail, she learned that using SJ to bolster her arguments would make people take her more seriously. And, unfortunately, it has. : “She's killed at least two (possibly three) comms I am (or was) a member of, and got banned from at least one more. Her tendency to attack any poster or commenter she disagrees with, and to do so repeatedly and with vicious personal insults, makes a lot of people really shy about posting. In one case, the mods caught the problem and banned her. In the others (at least one of which was unwilling to censure her because she would cry oppression), the comms just got quieter and quieter and quieter as no one was willing to say anything that might put them in her sights.” Sadly, much of her early activity has been scrubbed from the net. However, you can still see her spoor in many places: a FanFiction.net profile in which she more or less proclaims herself a troll; a comment (bottom of page) recommending an anti–“Mary Sue” essay of hers, her Mary Sue Litmus Test, and various old flamewars. There are still quite a few other older web forums where comment deletion isn’t so quick and easy that are full of yet-undeleted classic WF commentary, demonstrating that her overall behavior and attitudes really haven't changed much in a decade online. And comparing this 2011 Requires Hate review of Ed Greenwood’s then-new book (with bonus passing grudgewank name-checking of some of Greenwood’s defenders) with her commentary in these 2004 forum discussions of Greenwood demonstrates the sheer bloody-minded persistence of her hateboners. Additionally, her KOTOR fanfic can still be found online. Meme was also able to dig up references to her Lord of the Rings fic. Winterfox is an ethnically Thai woman from Thailand (except when she's Chinese, except when she’s not Chinese) and, therefore, more Asian-Asian than Asian people in Western countries. It should also be noted that she is from a politically powerful family of billionaires. However, because this information was turned up by an actual stalker of Winterfox’s who doxxed her, FFA mods have not permitted details that identify her any further to stand on meme, and this wiki abides by the same principle. An incomplete list of Winterfox's pseudonyms *Winterfox — LiveJournal (now purged and deleted), God Awful Fan Fiction (GAFF), Fanfiction.net, FictionPress, Wizards of the Coast forums (e.g., Candlekeep), Land of Rohan, Gamejag, and other forums *Benjanun Sriduangkaew — her professional pseudonym *pyrofennec — Dreamwidth (now purged and deleted) *Requires Hate — from her defunct review blog, Requires Only That You Hate *acrackedmoon/ACM — the nym she used on Requires Hate and on some forums *Valse de la Lune/valsedelune — Ferretbrain *lesifoere *talkinghive — Twitter *duochromeapidae — Tumblr *darkmistress *fullasterisks — Twitter The 50books-poc debacle She was the terror of the seas on LiveJournal until, in the 50books-poc community, she posted a review of a Cindy Pon book in which she called Pon a “stupid fuck.” She was called out for this, and then other members began to speak up in the comments about how Winterfox had made them too frightened to post. Once the mod stepped in and asked her not to get so personal in her criticism, Winterfox changed her tune and began complaining about how “PC” the SJ movement had become. This was the end of her heyday on LJ. Afterward she set up a now-defunct book review blog titled Requires Only That You Hate (the title comes from Warhammer 40k). It was more of the same batshit she’d peddled on LJ and elsewhere for years, but it won her praise on social-justice matters from people unfamiliar with her. : “Seriously, WF gets defended as some champion of justice in striking back at the straight cis white male oppressor, but she aims an awful lot of venom at writers who are women, non-white, non-American, or otherwise have some marginalized identity, and very likely faced huge obstacles to get published at all.” — a prescient observation from this 2012 meme discussion In October 2014, Winterfox was revealed to be the up-and-coming science fiction writer Benjanun “Bees” Sriduangkaew. That November, s/f writer and game designer Laura J. Mixon posted a very long account of Winterfox’s harassment of people in the greater sf/f community, which spanned more than a decade and included stalking and blackmailing. This piece of journalism would go on to earn Mixon the 2015 Hugo for Best Fan Writer. Please see the other pages in this folder for more details on the Mixon Report, the reaction to it, and lists of Winterfox’s supporters and opponents/victims. Pre-autumn 2014 mentions of Winterfox on FFA *Very first mention, all the way back in meme post #1 from July 2010. *A synopsis of Winterfox and 50books_poc *Winterfox's own description of what happened on 50books_POC. It includes her claims that she deleted her LJ due to harassing comments from supposed “creepy, stalkery” FFA nonnies, with no mention of all the heat she had been drawing at the time by gleefully poking sticks at fans of George R.R. Martin, Jim Butcher, and other SFF writers — or the cheerfully self-confessed stalker who’d latched on to her when she was posting at RPG Codex. This comment at DeepaD’s is also the one in which she calls Rachel Manija Brown (whom, it turned out later, Winterfox has been stalking since 2011) and her co-writer Sherwood Smith “yaoi-consuming weeaboos” because they had written a gay Japanese-American character. *The fallout on 50books-poc: part 1, part 2 *2011 liveblogging discussion from nonnies and Wank_Report wankas watching the 50books_POC implosion play out. Particular attention (and screencaps) were given to WF’s attempts to play her favorite “Are you white?” trump card against a Cambodian-American commenter who refused to play along. Upon realizing her massive error, Winterfox attempted stealth-edit/deletion. *Winterfox wank from Fanfic Rants Anon about how she’d derail any discussion anywhere to talk about her hateboner for the fanfic “My Inner Life” by Link’s Queen, “the most famous of truly horrible fanfic.” *Nonnies reaction to a Requires Hate post about why young-adult fiction is supposedly worthless *Winterfox has a habit of making death threats toward authors she dislikes. *Posting in her LJ, Cat Valente enthused about appropriating British culture. The Welsh author Kari Sperring, whose LJ handle is la_marquise_de, commented therein to note that her country is not a theme park and that there is a long, continuing history of oppression of the Welsh. Winterfox & Co. flipped out in response to this because, of course, as all good SJWs know, white people cannot be oppressed. Winterfox also took it to Twitter. Later, Sperring said publicly that the incident made her attempt an overdose, for which she was obliquely mocked by asshole s/f writer and Valente/Winterfox buddy Nick Mamatas (FFA discussion). *Sf/f writer Liz Williams, whose LJ handle is mevennen, wrote a post calling out Winterfox without using her name. A suspiciously Winterfox-like LJ user with the handle of “advancedcookie” took a great deal of offense. (FFA thread.) *Winterfox read Caitlin Kiernan’s novel Silk and claimed she found its plot similar to a certain arc of the Sandman spinoff comic The Dreaming, which Kiernan had also written. The rape of the character Nuala, Winterfox claimed, meant Kiernan was a rape apologist, and some passages of Silk indicated that she was racist as well. Kiernan defended her use of the word “exotic” as being from a sheltered white girl’s POV and claimed her depiction of rape scenes was meant as catharsis. (Meme discussion.) *Winterfox has thoughts about Skyfall, the James Bond film: “The white man snivels in the corner, bleating for the vanished glory of the empire.” (FFA thread.) *Djibril Alayad explains why they are nominating Requires Hate for a “Best Fan Writer” Hugo. (Dememe archival copy of the FFA thread OP, the link to which is now broken due to LJ fuckery.) *Winterfox invokes “white tears” as her newest excuse to be a flaming asshole to people she doesn’t like. Category:Winterfox and friends